Brands (SoW:KJ)
The following list is known brands in Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester. It is used to describe the company in which the cards are from. Each brand is based on one of the four idol types: Lovely, Cool, Sexy, or Pop and from there create designs with themes and styles unique to that brand. There are 18 brands in these series. List Love Notes Lovely type. A fashion brand that bases their design on cuteness, with the use of frills and ribbons, to make girls look very cute. Headquarter in pink-filled area. * Known users: Momoko Hanakomachi and Eleonore Christine Ivanova * Top Designer: Haruka Usami * Mascot: Lovely Bunny Piano♥ing Cool type. It incorporates casual, 'boyish girl' style into its clothing. This brand has shades of blue, white, and black colors. * Known users: Rin Amano and Shino Kodama * Top Designer: Holger Tan * Mascot: Piano Black Eagle Leaf ANTHEM Lovely type brand that gives off a floral fantasy, fairy tale vibe, making the wearer look magical. It has green, white, and pink colors. * Known users: Lucia Midorikaze and Shiina Mahochi * Top Designer: Green Rose twins * Mascot: Leaf Bird Flower Kiss Sexy type brand. They incorporate flowers and fur into their pieces, giving a mature feel to their clothing. * Known users: Sakura Yurizono and Meiko Himemiya * Top Designer: Hitomi Otokura * Mascot: Flower Pomeranian Happy Star Corporation Pop type brand. The dresses have colorful designs and starry themes. * Known users: Claire Tipton, Hoshino Tachibana, Maron Haag, Chitose Maikawa * Top Designer: Pearl Hoshizaki * Mascot: Star Dwarf Bunny Futuristic Ice Cool type. A famous fashion company who design their dresses with futuristic looks. These dresses often have geometrical designs and crystals. Their headquarters are extremely high-tech, located in Uranus Planet. * Known users: Haru Izumino, Park Jae-yeon, Namiki Omuro * Top Designer: General Chief Kaeda * Mascot: Alien Fufu Snow Cutie It is a Lovely type brand that includes girly ornaments like furs, hearts, laces and ribbons. * Known user: Nanase Yukishiro * Top Designer: Snow Elf * Mascot: Penguin Cutie Rainbow Clock It is a Pop type brand, and has many colorful dresses with vivid colors. * Known user: Yuno Hikarigaoka and Ayane Natsui * Top Designer: Señor Antonio * Mascot: Rainbow Pig Cherry Alps Lovely type. True to its name, the brand is Alps-based and has rural themes with traditional, lovely motifs. This is the first and only brand which the top designer was previously a villain. * Known user: Vanilla Otokichi * Top Designer: Alpine * Mascot: Fuwa-fuwa Sheep Baby Ghost A Cool type brand that specializes in Gothic Lolita designs mixed with Victorian-styled concepts. The headquarters has a staff specifically for testing the courage of its visitors. The top designer claims to have owned the mansion for 300 years. However, he only wants his design to be worn by a strong person. * Known user: Tamaki Kuroda * Top Designer: Victor, Grand Duke of Pandora * Mascot: Black Imp Nail Angel It is a gyaru-inspired Sexy type brand (specifically Agejo and Hime-gyaru) that incorporates cuter elements likes frills and ribbons within the mature designs to bring out a more girlish charm. * Known users: Kaoru Imai and Seira Yano * Top Designer: Countess Marian * Mascot: Angelic Poodle Tsubaki Ninja Tsubaki Ninja is a traditional, Japanese-styled Lovely type brand with a mature twist. It is also the second brand to have Japanese in its title, following Sakurairo Mermaid from Story of World: A New Miracle. * Known user: Miu Ohara * Top Designer: Master Kunoichi * Mascot: Ninja Cat Prism Galactic Prism Galactic is a Cool type brand that consists of rock and punk-styled designs. * Known users: Kim Bo-young and Madoka Domoto * Top Designer: Starry*Metal * Mascot: Prism Bear Fantasia Illusion Fantasia Illusion is a Sexy type brand that aims for a more mature and fantasy look. It incorporates the symbol of star, dazzling multi-colored jewelry, and themes of royalty to present a signature look of luxury and princess. * Known user: Kyoko Arisugawa * Top Designer: Queen Angelica * Mascot: Fantasia Unicorn Royal Princess Royal Princess is a Lovely type brand. As the name suggests, this brand uses princess motifs to display its elegance and beautiful style. * Known user: Chocola Saotome * Top Designer: Prince Leroy (full name: HRH Prince Leroy Albert Jacques Rainier of Croix) * Mascot: Royal Beagle Happy Bubblegum Happy Bubblegum is a Pop type brand. The designs are dessert motifs, and it has pastel colors. * Known users: Yui Mashiro and Sora Takashiro * Top Designer: Kasumi Fujimoto * Mascot: Bubblegum Shih Tzu Twilight Rose Twilight Rose is a Lovely type brand. Its motifs are Nordic-inspired with aristocrat themes. * Known users: Miyuki Akaza and Francine Aihara * Top Designer: Rosemary * Mascot: Red Rose Pegasus Doki-Doki Maniac Doki-Doki Maniac is a Lovely type brand. Its clothing has very many ribbons. It also focuses on a girly style, but with elegance and kawaii (cute) motif. This is the third brand to have Japanese title, as Doki-Doki is a Japanese onomatepoeia that means "Heartbeat". This is the second brand which the user also a top designer, following Musique à la Mode from Story of World: A New Miracle. * Known user: Rino Asaoka * Top Designer: Rino Asaoka * Mascot: Dokkiri Lop Rabbit Category:List